


Things I Left Unsaid

by thatslurredhello



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Boys ins love, Drabble, Inspired by Poetry, Internal Thoughts, M/M, Second Person, peter pov sort of, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslurredhello/pseuds/thatslurredhello
Summary: "I wish I could be a different person sometimes."'For you' goes unsaid.





	Things I Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I've transferred from the old Bitedowncocoon account because I'm sentimental and it was the second thing I ever wrote for this website. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Xx

"I wish I could be a different person sometimes." 

'For you' goes unsaid. 

He looks at you with great, green, Godfrey eyes, as if he doesn't understand. He probably never will.

You wish you could be what he needs; less selfish, less wild, more gentle; able to stay in one place. You have already hurt him, fucked his cousin even though he told you not to, even though you knew it would break his heart.

You tell yourself it is because he's in love with Letha (you know it's because he is in love with you).

You do try not to, but you will let him down. You think it might kill him.

"Why? I like the person you are." He says. He stands tall, sure of himself on this one thing. He's a magnificent white tower all of his own.

"I'm sure you do."

You choose not to tell him that one day he won't.


End file.
